Winner Gets A Kiss
by DarkMadameFaye
Summary: Shego and Kim engage in battle with the ulterior motives we all know were there and Disney just couldn't admit it. No swearing or nudity or any of that.


**This one goes out to only-looking, who left a nice review and I was stalking and couldn't help but notice was a Kego shipper. That's a pairing I can get behind, so here's something we might both like.**

 **CONTENT WARNING: No hard stuff here. No nudity, no swearing, no sex. Only kissing.**

 **Oops forgot to add that I did some searching and it seems Kim was 14-18 throughout the series and Shego was in her 20s. This story takes place when Kim is 18. None of that underage stuff here.**

* * *

Sometimes Kim spent the day foiling karate monkeys or blue-skinned mad scientists. One time she even foiled an alien invasion and almost got her head mounted on a wall. Other days, she ran errands for her mother.

" _Can you just get a few things?"_ Mrs. Possible had asked, with those same pleading eyes Kim used so many times. " _I have a pot roast in and I don't want it to get dry."_

It wasn't the end of the world. Kim knew, because she had been through that. But seriously, it wasn't that bad. She'd wanted to pick up a few things anyway. She could use some pocket snacks for when missions got long, and a new pair of sneakers since hers got a little incinerated, and some of the new shampoo she'd been using that made her hair _super_ glossy.

Kim bent over to retrieve the box of pancake mix her mother had requested. She made a small noise of exasperation as her hair fell over her face. Sweeping it back, she straightened up. She turned around to leave the aisle, and only then did she notice the pale-skinned, dark-haired woman sweeping half the shelf of microwave macaroni and cheese into her basket.

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Shego," she muttered.

Shego, who had turned her head just as Kim turned her, narrowed her eyes back. "Kimmy," she muttered.

"You want to take this out back?" Kim asked. She carefully set her basket on the floor, hoping a "helpful" employee didn't put everything away before she got back.

"You got it," Shego said. She dropped her basket, sending macaroni boxes sliding down the aisle.

Kim had been in the back of Smarty Mart a few times since Ron started working there. It was smaller than she'd expected. All those times she'd asked a worker to "check the back", and it was really just half a dozen shelves with mostly bulk items. There was a table for workers on break, a water fountain, and a back door for fires.

"Ready?" Kim asked. It was a foregone conclusion, but a hero had a reputation.

"Always," Shego said. She launched herself at Kim, her lithe body pointing in the air like a cat. Her hands hit Kim's shoulders and Kim rolled back with the force, both of them tumbling into a backwards somersault. They both landed on their feet, crouched and ready to spring.

Kim made the first move, sweeping out a leg to try to knock Shego over. Shego grabbed the leg and yanked, making Kim land on her butt. She twisted sideways, snapping her other leg at Shego's head. Shego dodged the kick, but Kim yanked her trapped leg at the same time, bringing Shego forward and slightly off-balance. She savored the shocked expression on Shego's face and the way her lips parted, but it was short-lived. Even as she was falling forward, Shego channeled the momentum into a punch straight into Kim's stomach. The blow left Kim curled up, sucking in a breath.

"Point," Shego crowed.

"Point," Kim conceded. Shego stepped back, letting her get up unmolested. She smirked as Kim straightened, and there was gleeful triumph in her eyes.

"Winner gets a kiss," Shego said. She grabbed Kim by the waist, yanking her in and wrapping her other arm behind Kim's head. She bent her back until her only support was Shego's arm, while at the same time smashing her lips into Kim's. Their faces and bodies pressed together, Kim feeling Shego's nose against her cheek and her hip against her pelvis. She adjusted slightly, sliding both of them more neatly together. She felt Shego's pulse on their touching necks, and she felt her own pounding as she returned the kiss.

When the prize was complete, Shego and Kim reset, standing two feet apart in fighting stances. Again, Kim made the first move. She sidestepped, knowing Shego would be expecting an attack. When Shego bent her knees and brought her fists to her chin, consolidating herself to deflect the blow, Kim grabbed for the top of her head, getting a handful of hair.

"Hair-pulling? That is so cliche," Shego taunted. She grabbed her hair in front of Kim's hand, easing the pressure.

"So's a villain who only wears lime _green_!" Kim shot back.

"It's _flattering!"_ Shego yelled as she flipped Kim over her shoulder. Kim spun in midair, grabbing Shego's hair with her other hand. She kept her weight high as they both fell backward and twisted so she landed behind Shego, who landed crookedly on her side. She grabbed Shego's arm as she positioned herself in a submission hold, pinning Shego and pulling her arm back. Shego squirmed underneath her, clawing at the ground for purchase.

"Point?" Kim asked.

Shego grunted as she struggled.

" _Point?"_ Kim pressed, pulling her arm harder and twisting her around.

"Point," Shego reluctantly conceded.

Kim crawled off of her, and this time it was her turn to smirk. "Winner gets a kiss," she claimed as she took Shego by the collar and threw her back over the cheap table behind them. She bent over her, moving slightly sideways so their colliding chests wouldn't get in the way of the kiss. Usually it was Shego who went in all the way, but this time Kim got in her own licks, running her tongue over Shego's lips. They shifted their heads, moving in for different angles and pressure points. Shego ran her fingers over Kim's shoulder, squeezing with pent-up energy.

Two points down, but they were barely started. The next match was dead even. Kim took a kick to the knee, and then Shego endured a punch to the cheek. Several kicks, hits, and tumbles later, Kim was covered in bruises, Shego was bleeding from her lip and her ear, and the table had a broken bench. As Kim and Shego rolled on the ground, Shego bending Kim's leg over one knee and Kim biting Shego's calf, they both heard the sound of a door opening.

"Yeah, just taking my twen-" A scrawny, pimple-faced teenaged boy in a Smarty Mart uniform stood in the doorway, taking in the scene. Aside from the two bedraggled combatants, there were boxes and crates strewn everywhere from when the fighters collided with the shelves.

"Guess it's a tie," Shego said. She corkscrewed with a sudden burst of energy and agility, worming herself out from underneath Kim.

"It always is," Kim said after her as Shego shot out the back door, leaving her to clean up the mess. She could have run after her, but it would be rude to leave the poor kid to explain the scattered and hopefully not damaged inventory. That was her cover story, anyway. And that _was_ part of the reason. It was just… if she ever caught Shego, then they couldn't fight anymore. That was one battle she didn't want to win.


End file.
